The Heart of Shamballa
by MusicalTwilight
Summary: For years we've known the world of FMA to be a made up tale, but what if we were wrong? What if the two brothers chose to hide the truth themselves so the gate never opened again. What if everything we knew...was true? title typo fixed! sorry!


**_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa and not me. This short novel idea is just a fan having some fun. _**

_**Heart of Shamballa**_

_New York_

_January 25, 2016_

We all know the tale of the two Elric brothers born in a world not so different from our own, however, instead of machines growing by the year, alchemy progressed to be of far more use than any steam engine no matter what era it was created in.

Edward Elric, the oldest, a protégé that became a State Alchemist by the age of twelve. A great burden was weighed on his shoulders after him and his younger brother had tried to bring their dead mother back to life with a forbidden alchemy. Human Transmutation. This process is impossible and even though the brothers hoped for success, they failed. The failed transmutation caused Edward to lose his left leg.

Alphonse Elric, only a year younger than Edward, was an alchemist just like his brother, however, due to certain circumstances; he was not a State Alchemist. Alphonse received a greater damage then his brother did, for instead of a limb being taken, his whole body was gone. Edward, filled with great alchemic knowledge after seeing "the Gate," sacrificed his right arm to attach Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor.

For years the brothers faced many hardships to restore their bodies, and in the end Alphonse was back in his human form, however, Edward still had his auto mail limbs that took place of his arm and leg. Even after, the brothers faced separation as Edward was now in our world and his alchemy was useless while Alphonse was still in "Shamballa," as people called it. The Alchemic world.

The Thule Society, in Germany, searched for a way to open the gate that would bring them to Edward's world and they eventually succeeded. Afraid of the power that the new world processed, the lead of the Thule Society began an all out attack to destroy it. Edward and Alphonse, now reunited, fought the best they could to keep their home safe and with their combined alchemy, they had won.

Edward, knowing that he had to being the foreigners back to their world, said good-bye to his younger brother once more and traveled through the gate despite Allophone's pleads for him to stay. Not wanting to be separated from his brother again, Alphonse jumped onto Edward's ship before it had left and hid until they were in our world.

After the gate to Shamballa was destroyed, the brothers lived out their life in this non-alchemic world of ours, for it was their home now. Even though the Thule Society was gone, there was still fear in the Elric brothers that someone would once again try to open the gate to their world. They had to do everything they could to make people believe that it was all just a lie. A story made up for entertainment; an Epic tale that wouldn't be shared to the whole world until almost a hundred years later.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!"

Three young children danced around the floors searching for their grandfather, who was seated at a table staring down at a picture with a small smile on his aged face. Blonde hair cascaded down his back, and golden eyes that shined with the youth of an eighteen-year-old. Lifting his right, mechanical, arm he raised himself up and ventured into a dimly lit hall. The kids immediately jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday Grandpa," the younger one stated with a grin.

The elder man smiled and before he could do a thing to even thank his great grandchildren…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"I'll get it Grandpa," the little blonde girl said with a laugh.

In a matter of seconds, the young child returned with a girl, no older than twenty-four, shadowing her. Her thin lips curled into a gentle smile that appeared in her chocolate, brown eyes that brought out her silky, brunette hair. Her pale, yet tanned, hands were held in her stomach as she appeared to be holding something.

"Do you know her grandpa," the younger one asked.

The girl smiled and shook her head no to answer for him, and she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"He doesn't know me, but why not change that? My name is Destiny Ortega," She spoke kindly.

The three children smiled up at her and exchanged small hellos while their grandfather stared in wonder. It seemed that he knew she wasn't there just to meet, or say hello. No, there was a certain reason that Destiny had come to his home.

"Sir, my friends and I found this a many months ago and I thought you might want it back," said Destiny, as she stretched out her hands.

Setting down the younger child, he stepped forward and gently took the object from her hands. His eyes were emotionless as he stared down at the beaten frame of a pocket watch. Opening it up, carefully, he stared a clumsily carved text.

_Don't Forget_

_Oct. 3. 10_

"Where did you find this," He whispered softly.

"In Germany in an old blimp that crashed in the early 1900's," Destiny explained with a smile.

The older man looked up at her with his gold eyes that reflected his younger self with a sly grin across his face. He nodded and placed his hand on the small of Destiny's back and led her to the table he was seated at moments before.

"I had a feeling someone would find out eventually," he laughed before turning to his grandchildren.

"Go and play outside for a moment," He told them gently.

They didn't even utter a word for they had ran out with childish laughs of joy. He took his seat across from Destiny as she stared down a picture of two familiar faces. She smiled and laughed while she shook her head side to side.

"I never imagined that I would one day be speaking to you, seeing as I had thought you were just a character in a hit anime television show," she muttered.

"That was what we wanted everyone to think when we suggested our story be made into a manga," He replied sitting back comfortably.

"So, here you are sitting in front of me celebrating your one-hundred and first birthday, yet you still look as if you were eighteen," she said casually.

He laughed and nodded. The elder man eyed Destiny with curiosity as she smiled at him with pure innocence, but he saw through all of that. He could see the knowledge she had obtained after finding his old State Alchemist's watch.

"Tell me, how exactly did you learn the truth of all this?" He asked.

"It took a long time I'll tell you that," she started with a laugh. "With the help of a friend, we ran a search of anyone with your last name. We came upon some near Germany at the time that turned out to be one of your grandchildren. One named after you."

The older man smiled at stared out the clear window. He knew who Destiny spoke of. He was the spitting image of himself when he was younger so it fit that his grandchild was named after him as well.

"He told you then?"

"No. Actually he tried to keep us from finding out, but after a certain…accident with alchemy…he educated us of Shamballa," Destiny replied quickly.

He leaned forward and placed his old watch on the table; never taking his eyes off of Destiny for a moment.

"Start from the beginning for me. Tell me everything starting from your arrival in Germany."

It was more of a demand then a request. Destiny chuckled quietly and folded her hands on the table before her.

"I have nothing to hide from you, Edward Elric."

_**So this is the changed version because I thought the last one sucked and I knew that this one was way better. I hope you like it and I am trying to make chapter two now! **_


End file.
